Chef (Trolls)
Chef is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 33th computer animated feature film Trolls. She was the head chef of the Bergen castle. She was voiced by Christine Baranski who also played Amelia von Butch and Kaos' Mom. Personality Chef was never the same after the Trolls escaped Bergen Town. She had it all: a sterling reputation, throngs of admirers, and a coveted spot in the Royal Kitchen. In a way, she was happy. But everything she had built crumbled in an instant the day the Trolls fled in tunnels under the Troll Tree. This ended up getting the Chef banished from Bergen Town, causing her to vow to find the trolls "and shove them down their ungrateful throats". After 20 years in exile, her personality has changed for the worst and she is now a power-hungry, ruthless, cocky, mad, selfish, arrogant, conniving, and aggressive Bergen, who plans to feed every Bergen a troll and become ruler of all Bergen Town. Appearance Chef is a tall and ugly bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears, and light blue hair, also with enormous chin. She wears a chef hat, a white chef coat, brown pants, and gold earrings History When the Bergens put the Trolls and their tree in a cage and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a Troll, Chef was the one who was in charge of the Troll preparation for the event Trollstice (the one day Bergens feel happy by eating a Troll). On the day of Trollstice, Chef prepares to give the Trolls' princess Poppy to the Bergen prince Gristle as his first Troll. However, Chef and the other Bergens discover that the Troll Gristle ate wasn't Poppy, but a decoy, before discovering that the other Trolls in the tree are decoys too. In reality, the Trolls, led by King Peppy, manages to escape through underground tunnels. Enraged, Gristle's father and the King of the Bergens, King Gristle Sr., blames Chef for the Trolls's evasion and banishes her from the kingdom forever. Chef declares that she will find the Trolls and shove them down the Bergens "ungrateful throats". Twenty years later, Chef sees fireworks coming from the Trolls' village (as part of their celebration of escaping the Bergens) and captures a vast number of Trolls. Chef returns to Bergentown and is able to convince a now adult Gristle (who is now King) into giving back her job, by showing him the Trolls she captured. Chef later gives the King a Zen-like Troll named Creek to eat as his first Troll. Chef later comes to the King during his date with Lady Glittersparkles (in reality his scullery maid Bridget), whom Gristle has asked to be his plus one at Trollstice. In fear of Chef recognising her, Bridget leaves. While the Trolls are successful in stealing the King's robe jewel (after seeing Creek inside it alive), they are dismayed to discover that it is empty and even more shocked by being immediately captured afterwards by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own life. Afterwards, Chef sends Creek to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be immediately captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. Fortunately, before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason". At Trollstice, Gristle wishes to wait for "Lady Glittersparkles", but Chef has him start the event without her. Chef discovers the pot that the Trolls were being kept in in is empty and accuses Bridget of eating the Trolls herself and orders the guards to seize her. However, Poppy, Branch and the other Trolls arrive and reveal that Bridget was in fact "Lady Glittersparkles", and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and Gristle had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. However, The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries one last time to kill the Trolls and tries to force feed Branch to a reluctant Gristle. But before she can do so, Poppy is able to save Branch and Chef is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon thrown by Bridget. Together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, Chef rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she turns against Creek and tries to eat him, but is prevented from doing so when she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. Gallery Imagetrollscheffakepoppy.jpg Chef image.jpg I got the trolls.png Mmmm .png Chef's defeat .jpg|Chef's defeat Category:Giant monsters Category:Humaniods Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Dream Works Monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Trolls Category:Trolls Monsters